Misato Nizuki/Profile
Name: Misato Nizuki Faction: Neutral Species: Thirty-one parts Human (three parts from the Heroic Bloodline), one part Infernal Gender: Female Age: 15 Birthday: June 15 Appearance: Misato stands at about 5'3", having a rather petite frame. At school, she generally wears the default school uniform with knee-high white socks, and keeps her dark gray hair up in a ponytail. Kinda like this. When not at school, Misato lets her hair down, using a few hair-clips to hold her bangs off her eyes, and her outfit usually consists of loose, comfortable and brightly-colored shirts, shorts and sneakers. Personality: Simply put, Misato is an eager person. Whatever opportunity she gets to help or be relevant, she jumps at it. Otherwise she is a mellow and happy, although sometimes a bit clumsy, girl. Not much seems to get her down. History: Up to five generations before Misato, the Nizuki family was a part of the main clan of heroes, direct descendants of the self-proclaimed leader of the group. However, at that point, an unfortunate event happened to them: unknowingly, the then-heir of the Nizuki married and had a child with a half-Infernal man who had abandoned his ancestry for a chance to be a normal person. This did not fly with the rest of the clan, and Misato's great-great-grandmother, her husband and son were disconnected from them, losing all their heroic privileges. Since then, at least one Nizuki has tried to claim a spot back into the heroes' ranks, and even join up with the demons, but to no avail. Misato's father never wanted to have anything to do with either party, but when she first heard about her lineage from her grandfather, about five years ago, she got really excited and decided she would definitely take part in the salvation or destruction of the world, aiming for an opportunity to join either party. Skills: Misato is particularly good at foreign languages and maths; she is average in her other classes. Having been in the track and field team since middle school, she is also quite good at running, and has very good stamina. Her upper-body strength isn't that outstanding, but she can deliver a mean kick, and is fast on her feet. Magic: Though she hasn't had any real training, Misato managed to squeeze some knowledge out of her great-grandfather who, back in his day, trained to try and join the heroes' ranks, but was rejected, and then attempted a deal with Mortem's demonic forces, but was almost killed in the process. She is easily able to cast a simple Holy-type healing spell (which means it slightly harms the undead and certain kinds of demons) and can create a magical light from her hands which lights up dark places and produces a little heat, just enough to heat someone in a cold day, or defrost the back of a fridge. With a little more effort, Misato is able to cast low-level Fire-elemental spells with marginal combat application, and according to her grandfather, should be able to learn other types of magic if she received proper training or stimuli.